Where's the happy ending?
by outerspacecreature
Summary: Songfic based from Yellowcard's song, Ocean Avenue.


_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night.**_

"Hey. You're back Kei. Opss. I mean… err. What's your order, sir" said Hikari

"Hmm. Your special food for today."

"Right away" she said enthusiastically

_I remember the day that we first met; I was exhausted to my work that I decided to go here for a relaxation since it is near my place. I saw her doing her work with a smile on her face. Unexpectedly, my heart starts beating crazily, so every night when I'm done working I go here just to see and have a talk with her. _

"Enjoy your meal, Kei.. umm ..sir" then she turned away

My body suddenly moves and grabs her hands

"Yes?" she smiled

"May I talk with you after work?"

"Sure."

_We used to talk a lot after her work we go to the park and enjoy talking to each other. I love her company a lot. She never fails to make my heart beat._

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night.**_

_After years, she stops working there and decided to help her parent's business near the beach place._

_We are close friends now... I think. Well, yeah. We used to see each other during night when my work is done. But, she doesn't know I'm working and from a rich family. Basically, I lied to her and said that I'm only free during night._

"Hi-ka-ri.. "I whispered

"You're here" she said with her heartwarming smile

_Honestly, I was here for about 2 hours lurking here and watching her_

"Mom, I'll have a walk"

"But, Hikari it's late"

"Nah, I'll be fine"

"I'm ready, sorry for the wait"

"Come on" I replied

_Then she grabbed my hands and drags me to the seashore to watch the starry night_

_  
__**There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight.  
**_

"KEI !" shouted my grandfather

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is it true that you had a girlfriend named Hanazono Hikari?"

"Wahh."

_I'm speechless. Of all people who can find it out, why is it my grandfather? He's the person I can't disobey._

"So it is true." Concluded my grandfather

"Well then you must BREAK UP with her or I'll make her and her family suffer" he commanded

_Then he went out of the room and locked the door. I was still in shock. I must find a way to meet her, But how? I'm powerless compared to him, I might look like a fool. I can't protect Hikari_

_*after hours* I slept and all I dream is about her, her smile, her warmth, her touch. I miss her. I wish she is here with me tonight._

_**  
I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow.**_

_As I woke up, I remember that it's our anniversary today and as promised we will meet at the place she worked before. I reserved the whole place though. I must escape. I was about to check if the room is unlocked, when my grandfather comes in._

"Kei, my dear grandson, today is the day that you must break up with her."

"But, I can't"

"You can't? Well then, you must or else… I already had the papers about the ownership of their business and the school she is attending to, I'm ready to crush her family, so that she will hate you." he said

_I can't do anything. It was my grandfather, I must obey him. I feel so helpless._

"Excuse me, I will go now."

_When I got to our meeting place, I saw her smiling as she wait for me._

"I missed you" she said then she kissed me.

"I missed you too.. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come yester—"

"'s fine. Someone came and explained why you can't go. It's a family matter and I do understand.

"uhh. Right" I felt guilty lying to her. She doesn't know anything about my family.

"So Happy Anniversary, Kei!!" she said as she hands me her gift

"I'm sorry" I was about to tell her that we must break up

"What?! You forgot your gift? It's alright"

_Crap. Now it's harder for me to let her go. She's so kind to me._

"No that's not what I meant, let's break up" I said

_She looked at me. Then tears suddenly flow from her eyes._

"Stop Joking around" she said trying to make a smile

"But, I am not" I said

"Lie. I'm not going to listen to you" she said as she covers her ears

"Goodbye." I mutter

_I was to leave when she hugged me._

"Please don't leave me, Kei. I love you, I love you. Did I do something you don't like; I'm willing to change for you. Please not now. Stay with me even just for this night." She begged

_I can't look at her. I was looking up the sky that we used to watch. It's hard for me especially it's our anniversary and this is the place where we first met._

_I hold her hand, trying to shove her away, but she held me tighter._

"No! Stay with me even just for tonight, please" she begged

_Yeah. That's right when tomorrow comes it will be the real end for us_

_Then I shove her hardly and she fell kneeling on the ground._

_I didn't look back even once even if she keeps calling my name._

"Kei, I love you, you're my first love and I'll never forget that I loved you, forever you'll have a place in my heart. I love you!'

_**Chorus:**_

_**If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away**_

_I was standing in the same place where I said goodbye to her. That was three years ago and I still love her. I have no news where she was now. After our break up, I heard she moved. I don't know where. I wish I was able to fight for her, I wish I was still with her. I'll find her and be with her. I don't care what will happen, I'll fight for her this time. If I can find her, I will drag her somewhere we can love each other freely. I hope it's not too late for me._

**-End-**


End file.
